Eight Ways That Kaiba Disciplines Mokuba
by YukiGirl21
Summary: These are eight ways that Kaiba tries to discipline Mokuba. Whenever Mokuba is on a sugar high or up to some trouble, Kaiba has a way to discipline him for it! This is based off, 7 Ways to Discipline Your Child! This is for laughs, and I hope you enjoy it! Review and Comment, and think that I should continue this?
1. 8 Ways That Kaiba Discplines

**Eight Ways That Kaiba Disciplines His Brother**

**(when he's on a sugar high or some other random situation that pisses off his brother)**

**Crazy McScreamy**

Mokuba Kaiba runs around the Kaiba mansion, hyper, his mouth covered in chocolate. He knocks down some vases on the way. Then, by accident, he trips and bumps into a glass case where the Blue Eyes White Dragons are contained. It falls down, with the cards flying in the air.

A wind blows and sweeps the three precious cards outside the window, out to the sidewalk.

"Hey dudes, like, I found these cards on the floor." Teenager #1 says.

"Should we like, return them?" Teenager#2 asks.

"No bro, we should like, sell them on ebay, then get high!" Teenager#3 says.

"All right!" they all cheer, high fiving each other.

Kaiba saw the whole scene from the distance, and his eye is twitching like crazy.

Little Mokuba cocks his head curiously.

"WHABLABLABLAWAH!" Kaiba says, waving his arms.

"Aaaahahahahhhhhhhh!" Mokuba screams from the state of his hysterical brother.

**Here's Seto Freakin' Kaiba!**

"Mokuba, come back here! You need your bath!" Kaiba exclaims, chasing Mokuba down the hallway.

Mokuba laughs maniacally, and sprints faster away. When he turned a sharp right, he slipped and falls down the rug, crashing into a trophy case. The case shatters and breaks, including some important looking trophies. Thankfully, Mokuba is not hurt, but he only eyes the hallway.

He blinks and cocks his head curiously, wondering why he no longer hears the footsteps or shouting of his brother. Kaiba creeps around the corner, and his mouth hangs open at the sight of the broken trophy case.

Mokuba giggles, and goes into a nearby room and locks himself in. He watches the door intently. It's quiet for a few minutes…a little too quiet.

Then, Kaiba's head bursts through the door.

"HERE'S SETO FREAKIN' KAIBA!" his brother screams, laughing crazily, red in the face. (probably due to the fact he took aspirin, wine, alchol, and steroids altogether)

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mokuba screams, terrified.

**Militia**

Mokuba creeps down the kitchen, at midnight. He scooches the chair over to a high shelf, and reaches to get those precious cookies…almost there…

"Freeze!" Kaiba yells, a flashlight beam shining on him.

"Huhhh?" Mokuba says, confused.

Suddenly, FBI agents jump inside the house through the windows, pointing guns at Mokuba.

"Stop it! You're under the felony of eating a cookie at late hours! Put the cookie jar back on the shelf!"

However, Mokuba seems to space out, and grabs the cookie jar.

Kaiba sighs. "Sorry Mokuba. Aim fire!"

"HUHHHHH?" Mokuba says. They fire which turns out to be—water! (Which means they're carrying water guns) However, Mokuba is so shocked—not to mention soaked—he faints from the shock.

"Hehehe, works everytime." Kaiba says, grabbing the cookie jar triumphantly.

"Erm, Mr. Kaiba, I don't think this is healthy mental capacity for your brother. Not to mention, unesscary use of the FBI force."

"Screw mental capacity, I have THE COOKIE JAR! And a FBI force. Now everyone, go back home."

"Can we get a raise while we're still talking—"

"No."

**One Man Hide And Seek**

The Kaiba brothers decided to play one-man-hide-and-seek.

"Hey Seto, let's start the game!" Mokuba chirps.

Kaiba stays quiet, his back facing Mokuba.

"Seto…?" Mokuba asks.

Kaiba turns around abruptly, with a wide grin and bloodshot eyes. "Let's play hide and seek Mokubaaaaaa!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" Mokuba scerams, scrambling away. He hides in the clothes hamper.

"Mokubaaaaaa…Mokuba…I can see your hair. I can see you're there. I can see you're scared. Ding-dong, ding-dong."

The cover above Mokuba's head flips open, revealing Kaiba's scary bloodshot eyes.

"I found you! You're iiiiitttttt!"

"Waaaaaaahhhh! Wahhhh—" Mokuba then passes out from too much scare.

Kaiba lughs, and takes off the contacts from his eyes. "Another way of getting your hyperactive brother to bed." He chuckles to himself.

**Illusions**

The Kaiba brothers are playing a game of chess. When Kaiba wasn't looking, Mokuba switched the pieces. When they continued playing, Kaiba loses.

"Huh, you got me Mokuba. Good game." Kaiba says. He disappears.

"S-Seto?" Mokuba stutters. Suddenly, the chess pieces come to life and turn huge.

"Attack! We shall avenge our honor from you beating my army!" the King shouts. The pieces march towards Mokuba. The carry him up, arm-in-arm.

"Aahhhhhh! I admit it! I cheated! I cheated! Wahhhhh!"

The chess pieces disappear, and Kaiba appears again.

"W-what?" Mokuba says, shocked.

Kaiba grins. "Don't mess with your big brother." He says, showing that they're trick mirrors around Mokuba giving him illusions. Mokuba pouts and crosses his arms.

**The Joke's on You**

Mokuba giggles, sitting behind his brother's huge office chair. A contraption is set up, for when Kaiba sits down, a trigger is activated with a pie to fling at his face. kaiba comes inside the room, and Mokuba stays quiet.

Kaiba sits down in his chair. The pie flings at his face, but a rubber shield quickly blocks Kaiba's face. The pie bounces off, hitting another shield, to the next, to the next…until the pie is going towards _his_ face! It splatter all over him.

Kaiba laughs, and swivels around, picking up Mokuba. "I told you Mokuba, to never ever mess with your big brother," he says, picking a cherry off Mokuba's nose and promptly eating it.

**Coulrophobia (fear of clowns)**

Mokuba runs around the huge living room, playing with his new electronic state of the art, toy helicopter. It flies, straight towards…a vase. An _imported_ vase his brother would say, from _Russia_. Whatever that means. The vase falls down, and breaks. Mokuba gulps, wondering how his brother will react.

Suddenly, Seto dressed up in a clown mask, a rainbow afro, and big clunky red shoes, enters the room.

"Hiya kid!"

Kaiba the begins to do gangman style and sing, "Badadadadadada, MONEY, badadadadadada, KAIBACORP, bada, MONEY, bada, KAIBACORP, Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes, Blue Eyes, AFRO!" He points to the afro.

Mokuba watches horrified. More horrified than he's ever been. He faints from clown shock. When Kaiba took him to see the doctor, the doctor says, "It seems that your brother has passed out from extreme shock. Have you done something that includes an afro and gangman style?"

Kaiba gasps. "How did you know?"

The doctor shakes his head. "I've been there." They both laugh like crazy.

"But seriously, this kid's mental capacity will burst from these measures of yours."

"Screw mental capacity, I have an AFRO!" he says, taking it out and putting it on his head. When Mokuba wakes up, he finds his older sibling wearing the dreaded afro. Mokuba faints again.

The doctor shakes his head. "No…just…no."

**Some Brotherly Luuuuveeee**

Mokuba decides to bring a Blue Eyes White Dragon Card to school, but only ended up bringing up a weird artcraft, a card covered in glitter, glue, and paint. He goes to his brother, and looks down.

Kaiba glances down at the ruined Blue Eyes. "Did you do this Mokuba?"

Mokuba nods, and stares at the ground.

Kaiba smiles. "Accidents happen. Just be more responsible with my stuff next time, alright?"

Mokuba looks up and smiles. Kaiba walks out of the room. And that my friends, is a happy—

Kaiba charges in the room. "PSYCH! ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME MOKUBA?! THIS THING IS ONE OF THE LAST THREE BLUE EYES ON EARTH, AND NOW YOU RUINED IT WITH GLITTER! AND IT ISN'T EVEN BLUE, IT'S PINK! NOW MY DECK IS CRIPPLED BECAUSE OF YOU! I'LL KILL YOOOOUUUUU!" Kaiba screams, chasing Mokuba around the room.

Ah, yes, what a happy ending indeed.

**Psych!**

**A/N: So yeah, this is based off from, Seven Ways to Discipline Your Child, by MisterEpicMan. I thought it was hilarious, and here this is! Should I make more of these? And which was your favorite part? Sorry if the characters are OOC, but Mokuba is young in this fic, and Kaiba has some Abridged personality. Whatever is mentioned here is a reference, I don't own it. (Sorry for the abuse of gangman style! XD LOLZ!)**


	2. How Duel Monsters Attack People

**A/N: The bold words below the paragraphs are the Duel Monsters for that. **

**How Duel Monsters Attack People **

Joey and Tristan are eating outside in a restaurant, eating hamburgers and fries. Joey is dressed up in all orange for some reason. As they were eating, Joey suddenly says, "You wanna see how Duel Monsters attack people?"

Tristan shrugs, and continues eating.

Joey takes a big gulp of his soda. "Watch closely."

Joey jumps up in front of a random passerby, and growls, "Rawwwrrr!"

"Weirdo." The person says, and walks away.

**Baby Dragon**

Tristan is eating outside by himself. Suddenly, Joey comes out, dressed in black and with red contacts, jumps in front of another random passerby.

"Cawwwwwwww!" Joey bellows. He even clawed at the person.

"I'll call the police on you!" the person cries out, running away with their jacket torn off.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**

Tristan is eating outside by himself. Joey comes out, in a ridiculous outfit, dressed up in metallic green and having green goggles on. A person walks by.

Without saying anything, a bright light produces from Joey's hands, obliterating the poor person into smitherins.

"Joey, I believed that you just murdered a person." Tristan says suddenly.

**Jinzo**

Tristan is eating by himself outside. Joey comes out, dressed as a clown with a father hat. He also has a dagger. A lady walking with a carriage passes by. Joey runs up to them.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" he laughs maniacally.

The baby starts crying.

"Pervert!" the woman cries. She bonks Joey on the head with a very heavy purse, and strolls away angrily.

**Saggi the Dark Clown**

Tristan is eating by himself. Then, Joey comes out, all dressed in purple, and having a huge staff. A couple is walking by, and Joey jumps in front of them.

"YOU SHALL NOT PAST!" he yells.

Everyone stares at him.

"I thought that this was How Duel Monsters Attack People." Tristan points out.

"Oh yeah. Dark magic attack!" Joey shouts. A dark ball of magic comes out of his staff, obliterating the couple.

"Joey, I believed that you just murdered two more. You murdered three people in all." Tristan says boredly.

"Actually, that would be four." Joey says.

"Really? How?" Tristan asks, slightly alarmed.

"There was that other one in the alley." Joey whispers.

**Dark Magician **

Tristan is eating by himself. Joey comes out, dressed up in yet another outfit of a Duel Monster. A girl was just walking by. Just as Joey was about to attack her, he noticed how _abundant_ her breasts are.

"Hot mama!" he cries out. He rushes to the girl.

"Hey there, can I have your number? And by chance, are those boobs fake?"

"No it's not you buffoon!" the girl cries out, which is actually Mai.

"Nyeh?! Mai?! This isn't what it looks like—"

"Pervert! And my breasts are real!" Mai cries out. She pulls out a pepper spray and sprays it in Joey's eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh! Why does every woman think that I'm a pervert?!" he cries out, rolling on the ground.

Then, Tristan and Mai couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing from Joey's stunt.

**Actually, this isn't a Duel Monster, it's just Joey being a pervert**

**A/N: This is not my best impression of one of MisterEpicMan's vidoes. This is supposed to be, How Animals Eat Their Food, though it might not be that funny to you all...But whatevre, I had fun making it. do you guys think I should do the bloopers? Review and comment please!**


	3. The Patience Test-Kaiba Brothers

**The Patience Test-Kaiba Brothers**

**Seto Kaiba recently went under the Patience Test. With the help of Marik and Yami Bakura, we trapped him inside a room with his little brother Mokuba—who is on a sugar high. Kaiba has nothing but his computer that he can do his work on, and he can only get out until he passes through an hour of dealing with his hyperactive brother. Here, we have footage of the funniest moments in, The Patience Test.**

**The First Five Minutes**

"Big brooooootherrrrrrr!" Mokuba moaned.

Kaiba typed on his computer, not paying attention to him.

Mokuba jumped up and down. "Bigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrotherbigbrother!" he squeaked very fastly. He jumped on his brother's shoulders, rocking back and forth like a crazed monkey.

**The Next Ten Minutes**

"Yankeee Doodle went to town, riding on a ponnnnnyyyyyy!" Mokuba shrills, banging on pots with a wooden spoon, right against Kaiba's ear.

**Fifteen Minutes Through**

"Yeaaahhhh! You're blue! You're blueblueblueblueblue!" Mokuba chants, painting blue paint of Kaiba's cheek. Kaiba only gazes at the computer.

Mokuba giggles. "You're a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

**Twenty Minutes Through**

Mokuba flicks the light switch on and off like crazy. Kaiba's face illuminates the glow of the computer screen when the lights flicker off and on, absolutely expressionless. Mokuba flicks the switch too much, it finally came off, leaving the two in pitch black darkness.

"Wahhhhhhh, big brother, I'm scaaaared!" Mokuba moans.

Kaiba's expression does not change, as he types on his computer.

"WAHWAHWAHWAHWAH!" Mokuba shrieks.

**(We later fix the lights because of his insistent crying)**

**The Next Twenty-Five Minutes**

"Seto! Let's play ball!" Mokuba cries out.

He bounces a red ball against Kaiba's head. He bounces it again. And again. And again.

**Thirty Minutes Through**

"I'm gonna make it SNOW!" Mokuba exclaims. He has a big fan, then he takes out a huge bag of flour. He pours it out in front of the fan, covering the whole room in white flour, including the two brothers.

Kaiba blinks, flour flicking off his eyelashes. Mokuba giggles crazily. He falls to the flour covered floor.

"Yayayayayayayaay! Now SANTA WILL COME!" He throws the flour of in the air, and one handful at Kaiba.

**Thirty-Five Minutes Through**

Mokuba runs around the room with a black cape and mask.

"I'M BATMAN!" he shouts.

He leaps up into the air, crashing face first into Kaiba's back. He bounces back off, landing on the floor with a thump.

**Forty Minutes Through**

Mokuba stands on top of the desk.

"Seto, Seto! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" He jumps off the desk, only finding a nanosecond later that he cannot fly afterall.

"Ooooowwww…" Mokuba moans, tears coming to his eyes.

**Forty-Five Minutes Through**

A plate of spaghetti is pushed into the room. Mokuba grins, and picks it up.

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs Seto!" he shouts, dumping the plate on his brothers head.

Kaiba simply slurps up a noodle, and continues to intently type on the computer.

**The Next Fifty Minutes**

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I shake my butt, wawawawa!" Mokuba sings, shaking his bottom in his brother's face.

**Ah, everything was going so well for Kaiba—until the last minute.**

**At The Last Minute**

Mokuba pouts at his brother still not paying attention to him. A bucket of water balloons are pushed into the room. Mokuba smiles widely.

The next moment, his older sibling is assalted with a hailstorm of water balloons. One then lands on the computer. It shorts out, crackles, and shuts off.

Kaiba's hands stop moving. He slowly turns around, facing his brother.

Mokuba smiles, finally getting the attention of his brother. They both stare at each other.

Kaiba begins to speak slowly. "Mokuba…do you realize that…"

"THAT WAS AN EFFING' REPORT ON KAIBACORP STOCKS AND SALES FOR THE WHOLE ENTIRE YEAR?! I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAND IT IN TOMORROW AND I WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH IT, BUT NOOOO! IT WAS EFFING TEN PAGES LONG MOKUBA! TEN DAMN PAGES! NOW I HAVE TO PULL OFF AN ALL-NIGHTER AGAIN! I'LL KILL YOUUUUU!"

Kaiba screams angrily, running around Mokuba in the small room, with his little brother laughing like crazy.

**In short, he failed the test.**

**A/N: Sooo, do you think that more of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters should take the Patience Test? If so, review on which other YGO's character should take the Patience Test!**


End file.
